


Just That Easy

by leici



Series: Enemy Action [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leici/pseuds/leici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle just wants Craig to say <em>please</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just That Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 2008.

"Say please."  
  
The odd thing about the statement - demand, really - was the tone with which it was said. It wasn't harsh, or even desperate. But it wasn't condescending either. Kyle's voice was deep and even, and it almost made Craig kind of angry, how he didn't even sound breathless. Considering.  
  
Still, it wasn't really in Craig's nature to just  _give in_  to something like that. No matter what the reward.  
  
He rolled his neck and arched his back and tried to shift his hips down, but, tactically, it was a fairly obvious move, and Kyle just leaned away. Then repeated his earlier entreaty.  
  
"Say please."  
  
Instead, Craig swore, voice low under his breath. "For fuck's sake, Kyle."  
  
"It's not that hard, is it?" Kyle licked his lower lip, and the pink skin glistened with his saliva. "My two year old son can do it."  
  
Craig bared his teeth. At that exact moment, the last thing he really wanted was the reminder of the families they both had at home.  
  
"All you have to do..." Kyle rolled his hips forward, and his voice dipped dangerously low. "Is say please. One little word."  
  
"Fuck," Craig replied, trying to convince himself that he wasn't as pathetic as he felt. He didn't need this. At least not any more than Kyle did. "No way."  
  
Kyle's eyes narrowed a little. "Why is this so hard for you? It's not like I'm asking you to beg me."  
  
Craig's voice huffed out of him as he tried to keep his pelvis from arching again. "Practically."  
  
"Not even." Kyle's whole body shifted, not moving closer or farther away, but rather just adjusting his weight from one side to the other. "I just want you to ask nicely. I'll give you whatever you want. You just have to say please."  
  
Craig thought of a million ways he could make that offer backfire for Kyle. He had a pretty sick mind, lots of nasty thoughts that he kept to himself about ninety nine percent of the time. He was sure he could  _ask nicely_  for a lot of things that would make someone like Kyle sorry he'd made such a promise.  
  
Except, when you got right down to it, there was really only one thing Craig  _wanted_. And Kyle knew what that was. Kyle probably also knew the sorts of things that were going on in Craig's head. A little smirk came out across his thin lips and he moved again, this time in a much more dangerous way.  
  
And Craig broke. As much as he wanted to prove that he wasn't desperate or weak, he couldn't stop himself from blurting, "Please, fuck, please. Just do it."  
  
Kyle's mouth twisted in further delight and he pushed, fulfilling everything Craig needed and wanted and, honestly, would have eventually resorted to begging to get. Kyle's voice was finally breathless as he murmured in response, "Just that easy."


End file.
